


'Twas the week before Midsummer

by TheLadyHaleth



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Gen, With some foreshadowing, see if you can spot them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyHaleth/pseuds/TheLadyHaleth
Summary: ... And all were certainly not asleep.This is the story of three friends and their less then normal family.
Relationships: Angrod | Angaráto/Edhellos | Eldalótë, Fingon | Findekáno & Finrod Felagund | Findaráto, Fingon | Findekáno & Maedhros | Maitimo, Finrod Felagund | Findaráto & Maedhros | Maitimo, Finrod Felagund | Findaráto & Turgon of Gondolin, Fëanor | Curufinwë/Nerdanel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	'Twas the week before Midsummer

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this fic is just dialogue.

“It will be nice to get the whole family together.”

“Are you mad Findekano?! No, it won’t be! Our fathers will be fighting throughout the whole thing. Not to mention that we probably have to babysit the kids.”

"Oh well. It still would be nice to get to see everybody."

"No, it won't be."

"Shhh. We don't know about that yet. Try to be more optimistic Maitimo." Findekano replied.

Maitimo tried, he really did, but he just couldn't find it in himself to be optimistic. If his family and Findekano's family were both there, then he knew that this was going to end in disaster. What was "this" though? Well, it was the Midsummer festival. 

It was the week before midsummer, and all was not alright. Finwe had decided to reunite the whole family and have a slap-up feast in a last-ditch attempt to stop the said family from falling apart. Maitimo already knew what was going to happen. Chaos. Absolute chaos.

“It won’t be that bad,” Findekano replied cheerily, “If the worst does come to pass, then at least we’ll have each other.”

“Speak for yourself. If Tyelko decides to let wild animals loose in the palace again, then I’m legging it. I am not chasing them again.” Maitimo said with a shudder. Those were not good memories. 

“Cheer up. It can’t be worse than last midsummer. That was the worst. Hopefully, we won’t have a repeat of that now or anytime soon.”

Last midsummer, Curvo and Carnistir hijacked the punch with alcohol and everybody got a bit tipsy at best and fully wasted at worst. (Suffice to say, Curvo and Carnistir were grounded for a month.) Feanaro and Nolofinwe were one of the unlucky ones to get fully wasted. They ended up trying to drunkenly fight each other. Tyelko and Irrise then smuggled wild animals into the palace and set them loose, the reason being that they were trying to domesticate them. And it wasn’t just the Feanorians and Nolofinwions that got into trouble. They found out that Arafinwions aren’t as angelic as they look. Angarato went missing and was later found in his fiance’s bed. (Most of the elves found it very scandalous. Notice how Maitimo said most. When Feanaro found out, he just laughed uproariously and said something which sounded suspiciously like “Remember when we did that, Nerdanel?”

“What’s this I hear? Are we talking about the absolute disaster that was last midsummer?” a mysterious voice said.

Maitimo soon found the owner of the voice to be cousin Finderato, who had decided to pop by. 

“You know, it was that night that I found out that Makalaure could shatter glass with his voice,” Finderato said in a surprisingly wistful voice.

“It’s not like you were any better,” Maitimo retorted, “I vaguely remember you jumping into Turukano’s arms when you were faced with that wolf Tyelko set loose.” 

“Ah. So you remembered.” Finderato replied, all trace of wistfulness gone. “It wasn’t my best moment and I have been afraid of wolves ever since. Speaking of which, if that does happen again, I have prepared a bunker.”

“Thank Eru!” Maitimo exclaimed.

Findekano, ever the optimist said at exactly the same time, “We probably won’t need it.”

“Let me show you it just in case,” Finderato replied.

"Please," Said Maitimo, desperate.

And so off they went. The three friends. Finderato with his fear of wolves, Findekano with his hope for a nice midsummer feast for a change, and Maitimo with his feeling that this was going to end badly.

(It did. Though it wasn’t the worst midsummer ever. The worst was still to come.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually proud of this fic! Hope you enjoyed it.   
> Also for the foreshadowing:  
> Finrod got killed by a werewolf and the Nirnaeth Arnoediad (the battle in which Fingon died) was apparently on at Midsummer


End file.
